Fate/Origins
Fate/Origins (フェイトオリジン, feito orijin) is a site wide, role-play project that is supervised by User:EmperorSigma, User:Kazeyo, and User:Benknightprime. The series events take place at an unspecified time in the universe, involving a new fanon cast and plot. Story Setting Plot Arcs Servants Summon Arc *Servants Summon Arc: The Davis Family's Summon *Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament - Altea's summon Characters Humans :The master of Lancer. The heir to the Ophiuchus family, who claim to have descended from . Labeled a witch due to her infamous proficiency with and wraith manipulation, she operates as a freelance magus whose acceptance into the has yet to be approved. She possesses the Mystic Eyes of Paralysis, a degenerated trait related to , the Mystic Eyes of Petrification. Altea Flamel (フラメルアルテア, Furameru Arutea) :Master of Caster, Altea Flamel is the Crown Princess of Northern Italy. She is a master in Projection and Reinforcement as well as alchemy. Altea hates boys and thinks of them as lowly peasants, except for one. Kyang-jae Maeno (前野경재, Maeno Gyeongjae) :Master of an unknown Servant, Kyang-jae is a human who possesses an Abnormal Blood Trait. Formerly a member of the , Kyang-jae was exploited by the for thaumaturgical research, who placed a upon him, marking him for eventual extermination. As such, his current goal in the war is to obtain the Grail and exact revenge upon the association by eliminating all existing magi. Servants Servants participating in the war and their true identities include the following: Archer : is a Servant proclaimed as "The Denied Hero". He is a warrior from the age of the , an era that produced exemplary warriors such as and . Ekalavya himself was denied of these acknowledgements due to the caste system, but the modicum of acknowledgement he does possess across India has allowed him to be summoned as an Archer. He displays himself with the honor-bound code of a warrior. Assassin :Description Berserker Caster : , a Servant who takes pleasure in turning people into animals, is a witch from antiquity and one of the challenges in the Sea of Monsters. She was a powerful witch second only to Medea, Crown Princess of Colchis and wife to Jason. She has no remorse in doing what she wants. Lancer : is a Servant who was one a full-fledged . Having been the god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, and horses, as well as being the second strongest god in his mythology, Poseidon lost his godhood as stripped it from him for attempting to revolt against him. Poseidon seeks to restore his godhood and dethrone his brother once and for all, and seeks the Holy Grail to attain the power needed to best Zeus. Rider :Description Saber :A Demi-Servant formed from the combination between the Grail's appropriate class container and an from the , which was facilitated by a contract he forged with the Marici. He seeks to bring a swift conclusion to the , preventing the destruction of mankind at the hand of the Forgotten Beasts, and to ultimately reclaim the memories he lost when he became a servant. Irregular Servants Gunner :Description Beasts (See main)